How would you feel?
by Shadowrend
Summary: On permenant Haitus. Up for adoption, view profile for detials. Thank you.
1. The Reason

**(A.N.) I HAVE RETURNED! I've taken a few days break, and decided to write an Invader Zim Fanfiction. My first one, but I have watched a few episodes, and read plenty of other fics, to know a lot about the show. This is basically what I think would happen if Zim was told the truth about his mission, to counteract all the angsty one shots. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, any of its characters, items etc. **

_Stressed, thoughts._

Present .

**Flashback.**

* * *

Five months.

He figured it had been five months since he learned the truth.

Five _filthy _Earth months.

Of course, Earth seemed to not be quite as filthy anymore.

* * *

Gir and Minimoose acted like nothing changed, and Skooge was still there, but Zim had changed quite drastically.

He slept normally, on account of his Pak systems not being regulated by the Control Brain, had built an immunity to water, and, since his Pak no longer suppressed his growth, stood a proud 6.6, taller than most _hyumans. _

These changes had not gone unnoticed by Gaz, who had finally destroyed all her Vampire piggys, and she was startled to see Zim taller than almost everyone else in High Skool.

She observed him getting pelted with projectiles and harsh words from other students. _Freak, _she thought, until one freshman had decided to be funny to throw beans at Zim's face. Now normal Zim would have simply screamed at the freshman, but _this _Zim wiped his face clean walked over, clutched the freshman by the shirt, and hurled him out the window.

Now, _that_ surprised Gaz, but of course, Dib took action. "Filthy alien!" he shouted, his face twisted to disgust, "you dare touch a human!"

"Yes I dare, scum."

Gaz's eyes shot wide open. The only person that had ever used that much venom in their voice was her.

Now interested, she counted to see if Zim would do anything further. Well, Zim didn't, but Dib did, by throwing a punch at Zim, who simply caught it, before punching Dib with enough force to send him into the wall. Satisfied, Zim left for the day, and Gaz was thoroughly confused. _What had HAPPENED to him?_

* * *

His base came into view, and he sighed. His base had also remained unchanged, once again, leaving him an outcast. _Outcast, _Zim thought, _what makes me an Outcast? _

* * *

"_Transmission from the Massive incoming, high priority." his computer announced. Now Zim, who normally called the Massive, had the Massive calling him. A HIGH PRIORITY call none the less. Beaming, antennae wiggling in salute and pleasure, Zim opened the channel, to see Red scowling, and purple Smirking. "Hello my almighty Tallest, Zim reporting!" _

_Purple was still smirking. "Pur, instead of looking like an idiot, go ahead and tell him," Red said, glaring at his counter-part, who met his glare with one of his own. _

"_Tell me what, my Tallest?" Zim asked, totally unaware that this news would drive him to nearly commit suicide, only to be stopped be Gir stealing all the sharp objects around the house. "Zim," Purple said, once again smirking, "we have something to tell you." "Ohh, tell me," Zim chirped, "tell me my Tallest!" "Well Zim," Purple announced, proudly, "you are-""Fired, a defective, never to call us again," Red shouted, smiling at Purple. "Hey!" Zim heard from Purple, still stupefied from the news, "No fair! I won the coin toss!" "Shut up," Red ordered, "End Transmission!"_

* * *

Sighing, Zim pushed open the door to his base, and shuffled inside, not noticing the topaz eyes follow his every move.

**Okay, this WAS going to be a one shot, but I think I'm going to expand on the story more. Zim's reaction will be shown in the next chapter, maybe the next one. Reviews appreciated, and flames will be put out. **


	2. Caught in the spider's web

**Guess what! I'm not dead! SO sorry it took this long to update, but I was very busy with my swim team. So, without further ado, (besides the disclaimer), I present the second chapter to **_**How Would you Feel? Caught in the Spider's Web.**_

**I don't own Invader Zim or any of its affiliations.**

Loneliness.

Invaders were used to being alone on their assigned planets, but in the back of their minds, they all new Irk was home, and they all looked forward to returning.

Zim, he had no Irk to go back to.

And he knew that.

He was _truly _alone.

Zim sighed as he crossed the threshold of his base, the door creaked, and his skin darkened as he stepped out of the light. Passing the monkey picture on the wall, he walked to his admittedly oddly placed toilet, and descended to his base, passing red tinted wires down.

* * *

Gaz slowly approached the glowing house in between the two apartments, cautiously approaching the door. She knew Gir would allow her in, but she also knew he would be extremely loud about it as well. Running a hand through her hair, she stepped inside the unlocked door, not noticing the single strand of her violet hair falling to the ground.

* * *

"_Defective…"_

"_Failure…"_

"_Outcast…"_

Zim shot up from his bed. Anyone observing would have stated that he looked like a rake being stepped on. Clutching his blood red sheets, Zim wiped the beads of sweat threatening to fall into his eyes. Eyes that no longer shone, but eyes that looked dead, like life-blood leaking from a wound. A startling shade of red, but a red that seemed dulled, unfulfilled.

Images from the torture known as his life flashed through his head; how hard he had to try, to prove he wasn't a failure, the simple shame of being responsible for 2 Tallests' deaths, and for obliterating half of Irk itself. He destroyed _half _of his own home; hell, he had thought that making the fires worse was making them better. He unknowingly-at the time, anyway- humiliated himself over and over, cumulating to his final humiliation and defeat.

The only time Zim ever considered who would defeat him was when he landed on Earth, and he thought it would have been the military, not his own Tallest! Needless to say, Zim disappeared from Skool for quite some time after the news. No one wondered where he was, except for Dib, because no one cared about him.

Rousing himself from his bed, he made his way to the elevator leading to his kitchen.

* * *

Skoodge had learned not to ask Zim what was wrong with him after 'the incident.' Let's say it involved pain. A _lot_ of pain.

As such, Skoodge just generally avoided Zim, unless of an emergency. He was pretty sure that finding the front door open with a hair in the doorway was an emergency.

Sighing to himself, Zim stepped out of the elevator, only to be tackled by a certain Irken. "Zim! Zim!" Resisting the urge to throw Skoodge into a vat of acid, Zim simply asked, exasperatedly, "What, Skoodge, and if it involves pigs, monkeys, or Gir, then I don't want to know."

"Well Zim, iwaswalkingbyandthefrontdoorwasopenwithahairandithoughtyoushouldknowsoiranhereasfastasicould!"

Zim looked extremely confused and settled for saying, "Eh?" "Human in the base!" Skoodge shouted, his noise level rivaling that of a Thrash Metal band, no, a crappy Thrash Metal band. Zim's face formed a nearly predatory grin, and holding out his hand, he said in a sickly sweet voice, "The hair?" Due to his expression, the hair was handed over without a question. **(A.N. Hey! That rhymed!)**

Observing the hair, Zim came to the conclusion.

Who was the only human he knew with purple hair?

Who would come into his base without fear?

Who was the sister to an annoying Dib-stink?

"Skoodge, lock down the base, and go to my lab and lock yourself in, I will retrieve you when I am finished."

Skoodge nodded and did as he was told.

Zim gave another predatory grin.

_Ready or not, here I come._

**The second chap. To **_**How would you feel?**_** Flames accepted, because any criticism can be used, R&R! **

**Shadows consume,**

**Shadowrend.**


End file.
